Demons to Some
by traitor assasin
Summary: Shiv finds the puzzle box which Ebon is more than curious about
1. chapter 1: puzzle Box

_I don't own Static shock and I don't own Hellraiser. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing these_

* * *

Chapter 1~ Puzzle Box

* * *

"They told me to run so that's what I did. I had no idea where I was going I just wanted to get the hell out of there. Honestly I had no idea how to get out. I ran blindly in the darkness, I felt the sharp pain of hooks and chains pierce my skin as I ran. I could smell the salty aroma of blood. Then I found a door. I opened it and ended up back here in my room."

"So what you're telling us is that your fucking puzzle box caused this much commotion?"

Shiv looked up at Talon and Hotstreak. "You don't believe me do you?"

Hotstreak grabbed him. "Listen you little freak whatever drugs you're on are making you crazier than usual. Ebon's gone and there's a shitload of blood in there! I don't care where the fuck he's gone but you better not get me tied in with murder.

"Well Ebon deserved what happened in there!" screamed the teen. "I told him not to open the box and he did. I knew something bad would happen. Ebon opened the box and they came and took him."

Shiv cringed as Hotstreak aimed a fist toward his jaw. "That's enough!" started Talon as she ran between them. "Leave him alone! I think he's telling the truth. Why would he be this shaken up by a hallucination?" Shiv was now cowering in the corner of the room. He didn't know what exactly happened in there himself. No matter what he told the police it would eventually boil down to murder which in Dakota was punishable by death.

Talon walked towards him. He was shaking and sweating bullets. "So who was it that took Ebon?" she questioned.

"Demons took him! They called themselves cenobites or something like that."

Hotstreak broke into laughter." Are you listening to this shit? He's said some stupid ass things in the past but this? This is a new level of crazy even for him!"

Talon glared at him and screamed something in Spanish. Shiv chuckled at his reaction.

"What if we opened the puzzle box again? Wouldn't we be able to let Ebon out that way?"

Shiv turned a ghostly white at her suggestion. "If you open the box, they will come for you. No one gets away that easily. Hell is a dangerous thing to mess with Talon."

They began to ponder a solution. "What if we offered a trade? They would still have so-"

"No!" he shouted. "The best we can do is take the box and get rid of it. Give it to some poor unsuspecting sap. Someone curious enough to open it back up."

Shiv reached for the box. As his bloodstained fingers grabbed it, the box flew from his hands and to the center of the room. It began to re configure itself, opening new crevices and revealing new faces.

"What the fuck is it doing?" shouted Hot Streak

Shiv looked over at Talon. "Get out both of you! Go as far away from here as you can and don't look back."

The two of them made for the exit but found it chained shut. Pale blue light enveloped the room as the three of them backed against the wall. Horrific shadows began to form in the light. Talon looked over at Shiv. He looked almost ready to keel over.

"Shiv what do we do?" she pleaded.

He looked at her with a melancholy gaze. "There's nothing we can do now. I opened the box and they came."

* * *

Author's note:

* * *

I wasn't going for a _Hellraiser_ crossover as my first attempt but it just came to me out of the blue. That's what I get for reading all the comics and watching all of the movies the past two weeks. I will add more chapters but I have no clue when. School first fan fictions second.


	2. Chapter 2: Such Sights To Show You

_I __do not own Hellraiser or Static Shock_

* * *

Ch. 2 Such sights to show you

* * *

The blue light dimmed as a figure came into the room. It looked female but the scarring and piercings prevented the human eye from revealing a gender.

"Lodovico was right," began the figure. "The simplest touch and the smallest drop of blood opened his lament configuration."

Hotstreak walked over to the figure and grabbed it. "Listen up freak we didn't open up that piece of shit puzzle and we aren't going with you!"

The cenobite jabbed a hook into his shoulder subduing him. "Like it or not you are coming with me. Hell is under new management and we leave no survivors."

Out of the box came hooks and chains reaching for skin and clothing. Shiv looked at the other two metahumans. They were struggling and trying to fight off the chains which wrapped around their limbs. The hooks wriggled into their skin as the chains tightened around them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the cenobite pulled them into the box. As the blue light brightened again, they could smell blood, sweat and decay. At some points the smell was so overbearing it made them faint. After being forced through several hallways, they entered a small room. In the center was a tall gothic chair which was facing the wall. The cenobite approached the chair and kneeled.

"Master Lodovico I have three new souls for you. What should I do with them?"

A strained voice came from behind the chair. "Dr. Channard is not ready for anymore subject today. I want you to take them to the dungeons. Separate them and make sure to put them in a cell with those traitors. Give them something to play with."

* * *

The cenobite led each one to a cell, placing them as far away from each other as the possible. For what seemed like hours, Talon screamed and called for her friends familiar voices. She heard nothing. After she gave up, Talon looked around. There were two figures in the cell with her. The first was an old woman with large glasses sewn to her face. The second was a large, tattooed obese figure. Out of fear and frustration, Talon screamed at the top of her lungs. Several cells down, Hotstreak heard her.

"Talon where are you?" He screamed repeatedly

"Shut your trap will ya?" came a voice from the corner of the cell. "Keep it up and I'll have to break that little neck of yours."

Hotstreak tossed two fireballs into the darkness. "Who the hell's back there? If you don't show yourself I swear I'll light this fucking cell up!"

"Whoa there kid put the fire works on hold."

The figure came from the shadows. He was decked from head to toe in military commando gear and scars.

"Names Atkins who're you?"

"It's Hotstreak."

Atkins laughed as he closely watched Hot Streaks actions. "Is your name that dangerous to your street cred kid?"

"That's none of your damn business Atkins."

"Fine your funeral kid. When you wanna play nice you let me know and we can figure out how to blow this joint."

* * *

At the very end of the corridor, Shiv sat in a cell, face buried in his hands. Hearing Talon's shriek sent him off the edge. He was slowly losing it and sank deeper into the madness of hell. This was after all, his fault. If he hadn't taken the box the three of them wouldn't have ended up here.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow isn't it boy?"

A gaunt figure sat against the wall with a pen and several pieces of paper. Shiv instinctively formed two blades and swung. The man stood and using one hand stopped Shiv's attack.

"Unless you want to die boy you will cease your attack."

Shiv immediately stopped.

"That's better. Now, how did you get here boy?"

Shiv told him about the box and Ebon and everything that had happened that day.

"Sounds like you found Lodovico's Lament configuration."

"What?"

"The puzzle box you found boy! It's not like the others that lord leviathan created. His breaks the rules and summons souls to hell regardless of who opened the box."

"But I didn't open the box. Ebon opened the box before they took us but he was long gone before that."

"Do you remember what happened before the gate opened boy?"

Shiv sat there for a moment. What did happen? Did he open the box? "Well I think what happened was I went to get rid of the box and dripped a bit of blood on it as a grabbed it. After that the doors locked shut and we ended up here."

"So it would seem Lord Leviathan has no need for you."

"I guess not but is that a good thing?"

"Possibly. If you help restore order down here, you and your friends may be able to leave."

"Listen whoever you are I don't think that you could escape hell that easily. What's to say that you'll keep your promise?"

The man looked at him and smiled.

"My name is Face and I give you my word that as soon as we get out of here and fix this entire mess I shall let you go free. Now if you can cut through the bars with those blades of yours we can escape and find your friends and free any of the rebels trapped down here."

Face watched as Shiv sliced through the bars. The two silently left the cell and entered the darkness surrounding them. Now, there was no time to lose. Everyone was depending on them.

* * *

**And now a word from your author: **_I'll say it now and don't expect to hear it again. I'm not making up cenobites here. The ones featured in this chapter (minus Channard) were featured in the 20 volume __Hellraiser__ comic series and the __Pinhead__ comic series. If you haven't read them and you're onto horror go find it! On another note I'm finished my third semester of school as of today and will hopefully have more time to dedicate to fanfics. (At least after the few cartoons and TV shows I still watch go on hiatus) be on the lookout for more of my writing. Happy holidays_


	3. Chapter 3: Teamwork

_I don't own Static Shock nor do I own Hellraiser. If I did I would be a millionaire_

* * *

**Ch. 3 Teamwork**

* * *

Talon was still staring at the two cenobites in her cell

"What the hell is going on?"

The old woman came out of the shadows. "It would seem that you're in the middle of a rebellion dear."

Talon looked at the old woman. "A rebellion? How does a place like this get so easily overthrown?"

"Oh it wasn't easy dear. It took years even centuries of planning. How did they catch you? Couldn't you have flown away before they put you here?"

Talon looked around them. "They had me tied up and I didn't want to abandon my friends. I don't even know why we're here and how to get out."

"Lodovico and Channard have gone too far this time Balberith." The second cenobite had finally spoken. It was actually a bit of a relief to Talon. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. Every part of his body was decorated in an elaborate tattoo.

"It's alright to stare that's why they're there child."

Out of nowhere the three heard an explosion in the distance. After that they heard a few cheers and some cursing.

"That's probably Hotstreak," sighed Talon

A few moments later, another sound was heard coming from the opposite direction. It was the sound of metal bars falling to ground.

"It would seem someone else has escaped." Balberith began. "There's still a chance to bring order back to our world and send you and your friends home"

* * *

Amongst the labyrinth of cells, Shiv, Face, Atkins, & Hotstreak searched for friends and allies.

Atkins and Hotstreak had been silent for a while now "So how can you shoot fire kid?"

"A chemical explosion during a gang fight."

"So you're like a superhero then?"

"Fuck no! I'm not the honest crime fighting kinda guy."

"Well that's good because I'd have to kill you if you were a hero. They cause too many problems those mother fuckin' goody two shoes."

Hotstreak was starting to like this guy. He was loud and opinionated. The two acted exactly the same. A few feet ahead Atkins had stopped.

"Kid get in front of me there's someone coming."

"But you have a metal pole. That'd be a lot more effective on these guys than a fireball."

"True can't burn something to death if it's already dead. Okay then you stay back there."

As Atkins swung the metal pole they heard a sickening thunk. A small figure with purple hair fell to the ground.

"Oh shit," moaned Hotstreak, "That was Shiv."

"Relax kid I didn't kill him…yet."

A second figure poked around the corner. Hotstreak went on the attack but Atkins quickly stopped him.

"Face how the fuck did you get out?"

"The boy you bludgeoned got me out. We were going to find the others."

"Well it's not my fault he wasn't watching where he was going."

As the two cenobite argued, Hot Streak walked over to Shiv. There was a small trickle of blood on his face. Atkins was right he hadn't killed him but there was no way he was waking up anytime soon.

"Both of you just shut the hell up will ya?" Now there was silence as Face and Atkins ceased their arguing.

"You got guts kid I like that," Atkins chuckled. He tossed Shiv over his shoulder and began walking off.

"You stay with Face kid. The two of you go find the pinheaded prick. I'm going to find the old hag; she can probably take care of this genius. After you do that I guess meet outside the war room and then we'll wake up Flagellum and fix all of this shit."

Face stopped him."Atkins what if your plan fails?"

"Listen Face I'm just here to kick ass and chew bubblegum by the time we get there I will be all out of gum."

Hotstreak left with the other cenobite as Atkins disappeared down another corridor.

"This way boy." He chimed

* * *

By now, Hotstreak was starting to get a bit annoyed. He went from being called kid to boy. He was eighteen years old and far from being a kid.

"Please don't call me boy. I'm eighteen years old."

"So perhaps I should call you Francis? Oh don't worry I know all about you."

He was at a loss for words now.

"On second thought boy is fine."

Face smirked as the continued down the path. Each time they reached a cell, a gleam of hope shot through Face's expression. When the cell was empty, that hope quickly disappeared. Suddenly, they heard shouting from the very end of the row of cells.

"Face get over here you damn actor and help me out. Free me for the good of our god Leviathan."

The two ran towards the shouting cell. Inside was a young man in a military uniform.

"Master is that you?"

"Yes you idiot now get me out of here!"

Face stared at the bars. He looked at the prisoner and then at Hot Streak.

"Boy burn down the bars and free him."

Hotstreak began melting the bars. The task was long and tedious and there was little energy left for him to work with. After breaking down the weakened bars, he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Face pick the boy up. We'll take him to my quarters and wait for the others there."

Hotstreak stumbled to his feet before Face helped him. Even in hell, he wasn't going to fall down that easily. They followed the newly released fugitive to a small room past the prison cells. Unlike Face and Atkins, this man wasn't scarred and maimed. Instead of bounding leather, he wore an old military uniform. Hot Streak watched as the two cenobites discussed the chaos that overran their order. The second cenobite came over to Hotstreak.

"How did you and your friends get here?"

"That fucking puzzle box that's how. We didn't open it and suddenly the thing opened up and sent us here."

"So no one solved the puzzle?"

"Only Ebon and that was before we found it."

Face suddenly interjected. "They had one of Channard and Lodovico's configurations. They're quite juvenile and break all the laws lord Leviathan placed on each box."

The other cenobite looked frustrated. "First that fool kills my subordinates. Then, he separated my two beings and now he wishes to destroy order! I will not stand for this any longer if these mortals you found help us I will gladly release them on the ground that they protected our order."

Hotstreak looked at the raging cenobite.

"Look here….."

"Elliot Spencer."

"Look here Elliot; I don't know what the hell is going on here this morning I was a typical street thug terrifying the city. I just want to leave this place and go home."

"If you don't help us you won't be able to go back. Your escape is through me."

He sat there for a moment silent. He had no interest in fighting a battle that wasn't his. Still if he wanted to leave, he had no choice.

"Fine I'll help you but as soon as this is done I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Very well, you and your friends can go as soon as we finish this fight."

Now there was nothing left to do but Wait for Atkins to return.

* * *

**Author's message:** I do apologize for this being soooooooo late. I was slightly overcome by this thing called life. Anywho I have lots of free time now and have no problem writing the last few chapters of this. Since this is my first crossover fan fiction I would really like some feedback. This helps me decide if I should make more crossovers or just stick with one fandom at a time. As usual read review and love.


	4. Chapter 4: Shall we Begin

_I still don't own Hellraiser or Static shock but I'm more than happy to keep writing this fic if that ever happened._

* * *

**Ch. 4 Shall we Begin.**

* * *

Atkins wandered down the corridors for what felt like an eternity; finally he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure someone will be here to get you out soon."

"Balberith is that your voice I hear?" Atkins looked into the cell. "I thought that was you I heard. I supposed to bust you out so we can go and alert Flagellum. He sat Shiv on the ground next to him and began breaking the lock off the cell. As the door fell open, Talon ran out and towards Shiv. "What did you do to him?"

"Relax sweetheart I didn't mean it like I told the other kid he's fine but Balberith better take a look at that bump on his noggin, I don't recall how long a regular guy can handle that kind of hit."

"As I recall none of them could truly handle a hit like that without some repercussions." Balberith began as she looked at Shiv's head. "It doesn't look too serious he's just knocked out. No serious damage he's still breathing."

"Thank god he's hard headed," mumbled Talon as she picked him up. They followed Atkins down the hallways and to the war room. There they met Hotstreak, Face, and Pinhead. Talon sat Shiv down and ran towards Hotstreak. "I've never been this glad to see you in my life." She held onto him for a moment before letting go.

The cenobites quietly conversed in the corner as Talon and Hotstreak looked after Shiv.

"I hope he's okay," Talon whispered. "I don't want him to end up dead on our watch they'll surely arrest us and that's worse than anything we ever did on the street. We could get a death sentence."

"He'll be fine besides of all the things we could do to him, hitting him on the head with a pipe is the least creative."

The cenobites turned and looked at them. Elliot came towards them and smiled. "We ask your help once more and after that we will send you home."

Hotstreak rolled his eye in frustration as Elliot continued. "Help us restore our order and we will send all three of you back. Balberith and Griot will stay here with the boy that Atkins knocked out. The two of you will come with me and Face to awaken Flagellum. Atkins will go and distract Lodovico and Channard. If everyone understands that then we should hurry. Time is running out."

* * *

The room emptied leaving Balberith, Shiv and Griot alone. "I hope their plan works," sighed Balberith. "You tell the history of hell and our lord leviathan what do you think will happen Griot?"

The larger cenobite looked at her as he quietly pondered the question. "Perhaps the children are the key to our victory. After all it's not the first time our order has depended on the success and failure of a mortal. I won't know for sure until I can write it into our history."

"Then let me write it for you." Came a voice from the door way. Another cenobite stood there.

"Channard what have you done!" shouted Balberith. "You know the price for going against lord leviathan. When Flagellum hears about this she'll be furious."

"Don't you mean if she finds out? Don't worry Balberith I have taken all the precautionary measures to keep that from happening. Your little rescue squad will die before they reach her."

He pushed past Balberith and looked over at Shiv. "Looks like I have a patient after all." He grabbed him and left the room.

* * *

Hotstreak and Talon followed closely behind the cenobites as the corridor widened. Ahead of them, Elliot stopped before what looked like a bridge towards a large floating figure in the air.

"We're almost there," Face happily chirped. "Just a little ways further and we shall free our blessed leviathan from this accursed rebellion."

"Face lower your voice we're not alone here."

Talon turned just in time to see a figure run towards her. She jumped in the air out of the way as it tried to grab her. It was an ambush.

"How do we get rid of them?" Hotstreak was fighting off two of them that were trying o hold him down.

"Do whatever you can these are not leviathan's subordinates." Elliot was doing his best to fend off more of the attackers but it was no use. Face looked over at Talon and Hotstreak as they fought off some of the cenobites. "Girl gab him and start flying that way when you get to the end of the path you will see another cenobite you must wake her up. Only she can save us now"

Talon grabbed Hotstreak and went in the direction Face pointed. The other cenobites tried to follow but they were too far off the ground for them to reach. At the end of the path, Talon dropped Hotstreak onto the ground. She landed next to him and walked towards the edge. Not far from them was another cenobite. She looked as if she was sleeping. Hotstreak tossed a small fireball at her. "Hey wake up. We need your help."

As she opened her eyes a look of discontent and anger filled her face. "You mortals dare disturb Flagellum from her sleep! You shall suffer dearly for this."

She began to reach for them but stopped and looked at Talon. "The rebellion wasn't just a dream then?" she walked over to her. "We must gather the troops immediately Channard and Lodovico have your dear friend. We must stop them before it's too late."

* * *

Shiv woke up to a sharp pain in his side. His vision was blurry as he tried to look around. His head pounded and he tried to remember what was going on. Was all of this just a dream? Did he actually end up in hell because of a puzzle box? The salty taste of blood filled his mouth; he sat up and began coughing. The more he coughed the more he bled. Where ever he was it would be the last place he saw alive.

"Why did I have to take that box?" He mumbled as he fell back down.

* * *

**Author's Message:** One chapter left after this and I will bid farewell to another fan fiction that distracted me during school. I would still like to see some reviews so I can figure out if another crossover fanfics is in order.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell is a battlefield

**Ch. 5 hell is a battlefield**

The silence was short lives as Shiv heard a voice.

"When I'm done with you boy you will be a great replacement for those fiends who turned against me."

He felt a sharp pain as the cenobite placed strands of barbed wire around his legs and arms. It sliced into his skin and through muscle stopping before it could cause any sever damage. The crack on his forehead was also stitched together with barbed wire and felt just as painful. Small hooks began ripping into his face and sides. Never in his life had he felt this much pain. He had been shot, stabbed, and beaten which compared to this was a happy memory.

Shiv felt a cold hand grab him. He assumed it was the same man who had taken him from the other cenobites and ripped into his skin with hooks and barbed wire. His vision was too blurry to see who had grabbed him and after several moments drifted out of consciousness. After Shiv had passed out for a second time, another figure entered the room. She grabbed him from the cenobite and made for her domain. She was not scared like the others and instead of smelling of blood and sweat she smelled of honey and rose petals. For unlike the cenobites she had power. She was the demon Angelique princess of hell.

"Fan Dancer I need you to find Orno he should be able to stop Channard and Lodovico. Abigor help me take this poor boy away from here. The cenobites followed her orders and brought Shiv to another room. Black marble pillars lined the center of the room. In the far corner sat a wrought iron throne wrapped in bloody red satin. Angelique sat down as Abigor placed him on a large Victorian style bed. It was seldom she felt pity on hell's visitors but there was something different about him. Leviathan called to a different type of human being far different from him. He was frightened and weak his body and mind were frail.

On the other side of hell, Flagellum sat pondering a solution to hells takeover. Most of the cenobites were locked away; the only ones free were those who broke free and the creations Lodovico and Channard created.

"We can't just sit here," Talon started. "We need to get out of here."

"Hush Child we have to choose our actions wisely. Yes ending this war will send you home and I back to sleep but rushing into the fray can be a very dangerous plan.

Hotstreak looked over to where Elliot and Face had been attacked. Something was coming towards them. As the figures came closer Talon prepared for round two with their attackers. Hotstreak ran forward only to be stopped by Atkins.

"Hey kid how the hell'd you get here? Face and Pinhead were down there."

"We were ambushed Elliot sent us ahead to wake her up."

Flagellum stood and walked over to them. "I have a plan but we need help."

"Leave that to me." Everyone turned to see Elliot marching up the stairs followed behind dozens of cenobites. "I found everyone except Orno, Fan Dancer, and Abigor however I think we can manage. We outnumber the enemy and now it's time to fight back everyone will be divided into a separate group. I will lead one group, Face the second, Atkins the third group, and lastly the general will lead the final group."

Everyone looked over at another cenobite in a dark military uniform. He bowed respectfully to Elliot and stepped forward. The cenobites were placed in groups and sent away. Only Elliot, Hotstreak, Talon, and Flagellum remained.

"You two are welcome to join the fight but I won't force you. You've already done so much go back to your friend and Balberith when the battle is over I will send you home."

Elliot led them back to his room and opened the door. Balberith lay on the ground covered in blood. Griot was nowhere in sight neither was Shiv. Elliot helped Balberith to her feet.

"Where is the boy Balberith? Did Griot take him?"

"Channard was here." She whispered. "He took the boy. I don't know where but that was the last I saw. Griot went after him."

"Hotstreak we have to find him." Talon started for the door only to have Elliot stop her.

"It's too dangerous for the two of you to go alone. If Channard finds you there will be no escape."

"We've seen worse," smirked Hotstreak. "Don't worry we'll find him before Channard finds us and be back before the battle is over."

Shiv could no longer smell the aroma of blood and sweat. The sounds of screams were replaced to the sounds of a gentle harp. Was he dead? He looked around the black marble room. He saw a woman sitting in the chair next to him.

"I was worried Channard had killed you. Poor boy how did you get down here you don't deserve to be consumed by leviathan's war on flesh."

She moved to the edge of the bed and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about darling. Angelique will protect you from that monstrous doctor."

Shiv felt at ease as Angelique slid under the covers beside him. After that everything was a blur his body shook as a strange combination of pain and ecstasy took over. Angelique was relentless as she continued. It seemed like hours had gone by when she finally gave in. Shiv could feel something around his leg. A large chain linked to the wall was locked around his ankle.

"What the hell is the chain for?" he questioned.

"I don't let my slaves run free," Angelique laughed. "It's certainly been a long time since I had a mortal in my chambers I plan to make it last for a long time."

* * *

**Authors note:**

Dear god what the hell did I just write? Anyway I decided this wouldn't be the last chapter because there were too many ideas going on in my mind while writing this.


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

Ch 6. Trapped

* * *

Talon looked over a map of hell's labyrinth. Behind her Balberith plotted a course to Channard's hideout and lab. None of them knew that Angelique had taken Shiv not even Channard who now lay bleeding out on his own work table in his lab.

"Follow this path child and it will take you straight to Channard. I will go with you and keep an eye on you."

The three left and made their way towards Channard's lab. Hell was suddenly silent the battle lines were drawn and eventually masses of cenobites would cross it for their cause. Balberith looked around in each of the hall ways. Not one shred of any existence was to be seen or heard.

* * *

Shiv looked around as Angelique left the room. It was quiet and dark yet somehow he could see everything around him. From somewhere he could hear voices in the room.

"Who's there?" he questioned. "Unless you're going to help me escape I don't want to talk to you."

He could hear a child like giggling as a woman slid from around the closest pillar.

"No one escapes hell not even the cenobites. Master Lodovico made sure of that."

A small childlike cenobite hid behind her giggling away.

"Why is that so funny?" Shiv questioned in frustration. "Even you seek freedom don't you?"

"Please pardon Loki. He was fittingly named by my husband. It's a shame that Lodovico locked him away. Angelique promised to free him when their guard is lowered and that can only happen if the mortals loose down here are captured."

Shiv laughed uneasily. "Well I'm one of those mortals. Does that mean she's gonna turn me into that creep again? He was practically dissecting me the last time I saw him."

"Angelique likes you she will keep you as her own until she loses interest."

"How long will that take?"

"Not long" giggled Loki. "She gets bored so easily."

"Loki go help Uncle Orno in his lab." The boy ran off down the hall and out the large doors. "Angelique isn't fond of children she grows bored with his childish antics after several minutes."

Shiv heard Angelique off in the distance. "Fan Dancer I need you here now!"

The woman sighed and scurried off. Shiv was once again alone.

* * *

"Just had to jinx it didn't you" Talon began. "Channard had him I'm certain of it but no you have to wander off the path to look for him and then we get lost!"

"Shut Up okay! Wherever he is I'm sure he's fine. It looks like he took a good beating,"

The two looked over at Channard's lifeless body. At least Channard was out of the way. Now all they needed was to find Shiv before it was too late.

* * *

Shiv sat on the side of the bed tugging the chain wrapped around his ankle. How was he supposed to get out and find everyone if he was trapped by a she-demon? The large doors at the end of the corridor suddenly opened as a familiar voice could be heard in the room's vast emptiness.

"Angelique get down here now we have a problem!"

It was Elliot Shiv was certain of it. He sat there quietly as Angelique sauntered down the hallway.

"What is it you seek my prince? Do you seek your other half or is this was on flesh loosing its edge for you?"

He growled in frustration and grabbed her. "Look we're running out of time. Lodovico and Channard have taken over. If we don't hurry our order will be destroyed princess."

"Well as you can see I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," she gestured towards Shiv and smiled wickedly. "Isn't that right my pet?"

Shiv wasn't sure what to say. Elliot had promised him freedom but Angelique seemed more powerful than the both of them at the moment.

"Elliot gets me out of here." Shiv's cry echoed around him as Angelique spun around and advanced. There was a fire in her eyes again but this time it was for blood not flesh.

"Hell hath no fury like an angry woman's scorn." Elliot chuckled as he stood between the two.

"The boy comes with me; I've been looking for him and Griot all afternoon. Have you seen him by any chance?"

Angelique glared daggers at the two, "I saved this boy from Channard the least he owes me is servitude! He's just like the Cotton girl or have you forgotten about her?"

"That is an entirely different matter!" Elliot shouted. "The boy does not belong here!"

"The Boy's blood called him here! We both know what it means when the blood calls where the body and soul are needed. A child of destiny is standing before you!"

"What on earth are you going on about Angelique?"

"The boy is a puzzle guardian."

Elliot pushed Shiv past Angelique and left her in her fortress alone.

"So the puzzle can't hurt me then?" Shiv questioned as they made their way back to the others.

"No it can't your job is to pass it off to those who truly desire it. Once they're finished with it will find its way back to you but be warned, if Channard tampered with you and your ability to call the configuration, there is a chance you may be hurt or even end up back here."

Shiv's stomach could no longer handle it. He fell to the ground coughing and vomiting blood,

"We'd better hurry and end this so you can get back."

Talon and Hotstreak sat silently in Elliot's war room. For all they knew, Shiv was long gone, lost to the uprising. A victim of the war on flesh.

"I wish we would've gotten there sooner," Talon quietly whispered. "I just want to see him one more time and tell him…."

"Tell me what?"

Shiv tumbled in after Elliot weak kneed and wobbly, holding the wall for support.

"I'd tell you you're an idiot." She smacked the backside of his head and began shouting in Spanish. He didn't understand it but based on the tone in her voice it wasn't nice.

"What did you do that for?"

She stopped mid sentence and smiled. "Because you're an idiot like I said. You had me worried."

Hotstreak looked over at Elliot. 'Channard is dead. Someone got there before we did."

"I'm aware of that. It was Angelique. She killed Channard and took Shiv as her property."

"Hotstreak looked over at him and grinned. "So'd she break you in or what?"

Shiv turned a bright red and sunk to the floor. "That shouldn't count man. She violated me. Hell she raped me!"

Talon covered her face and frowned. "You never cease to amaze me. I'm scared that you've been maimed and you're off at a booty call."

"It's not the boy's fault. Angelique can be forceful when she wants something. Come with me and I'll send the three of you home. Once there get him to a hospital as soon as possible. The more time you waste the closer to death he is. I can't lose a puzzle guardian this soon."

"Puzzle guardian?" questioned Talon. "What are you talking about Elliot?"

"It's simple. Shiv is the guardian of one of a thousand puzzles. Each puzzle is a gateway to our world. When a puzzle is no longer in use it finds its way back to its guardian and the guardian gives it to someone who desires it."

Hotstreak and Talon looked at him in dismay. "Why would you want that job man?"

"Look it's not like I want to do it. I have to do it. As soon as we get back to Dakota I want you to stay away from me for awhile. If something goes wrong then I don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

The three silently followed Elliot to a larger corridor. Through that door is your freedom. I don't want to see you here again unless you really want to be here. Talon reached for the door and turned the knob. The door remained locked.

"Elliot it won't open! Something's wrong."

He grabbed the door and began pulling the knob.

"I knew you'd try and let them out," came a strained voice behind them. Lodovico came into view followed by a second cenobite. "Merekova my darling get rid of them for me."

Elliot stood still gazing at the other cenobite. She was tall and pale. No gashes covered her exposed skin. The only inhuman traits she had were the horse skull covering her face and the hooves where her feet should be.

"My sweet Merkova want have they done to you?"

Shiv looked at him for a moment before realizing what was going on.

"You love her."

Elliot fell to his knees. "That I do boy. Many years ago I fell in love with her. She was cunning and had a charm that few possess. She was chosen by the general to defeat the harrower, mortals with the ability to release a very powerful prisoner of ours. During the battle, Merkova and her soldiers were murdered. Most died quickly but Merkova continued to fight and made it back to me with one of their divine weapons impaling her. At that moment she dies in my arms and I felt a pain like no other. My heart was broken and my rage consumed me. I vowed to destroy them for her."

"But they got away and you moved on. She waited even in death for you, longing for you for what seemed like an eternity. I gave her the chance to get revenge. I gave her a second life!" Grinned Lodovico

"Unfortunately I did. Deep down I still love her and I always will."

Merkova ran towards the four of them swinging a large golden sword. Elliot dodged her and grabbed her shoulder.

"You dare force her to use the weapon that killed her Lodovico? For this you will pay. I will make sure that every being in hell and beyond will tell of your suffering from now till the end of time!"

"He did not force me my Love. I chose this weapon myself. It seemed most fitting a revenge for forgetting me for all those years. You are not the prince I fell in love with. You no longer love the suffering and tearing of flesh. I see that spark in your eye. You've fallen for a mortal."

Talon and Shiv dodged her second attack as she easily shook Elliot off. Hotstreak was the last to stand before her.

"Down to you and me bitch. Let's see what you can do."

As she ran toward him he jumped to the side. She ran right past him and into and adjacent wall. Merkova turned to a barrage of fireballs coming her way. She swung the sword at them, blocking most of them with ease. The few that she missed hit the wall beside her.

"Fire cannot destroy me. I am one of hells creatures I was born with hell's fire in my body and soul."

She swung the sword in the air again this time making contact with Hotstreak's side. As he fell to the ground she bashed the hilt of the sword into his head.

"Leave him alone it's me you want!" Elliot stood again to face her. "Like I said deep down I still love you. If killing you is what it takes, then I shall kill you and free hell from this rebellion once and for all." He turned to Lodovico. "I shall make a deal with you Lodovico."

"I'm listening proceed."

"If we can defeat you and Merkova and get out of hell, you surrender. If we fail to stop you, I will give into you and I will allow you to slay me, and take the three mortals as your minions."

"I accept your proposition" he smirked. "I'm sure Angelique will love to have her little pet back in her control."

Shiv looked at Elliot and Talon. "How are we supposed to beat them? Hotstreak was the strongest of us and he's out cold. I don't want to be chained up in a demons clutches for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure the three of us will think of something," Talon sighed. "I just hope we think of something quick.

* * *

**Author's note:** Everything went better than expected. I wrote a lot in this chapter because I see this as the beginning of the end. I added more cenobites and for a finish tied in one of my favorite brief plots from the _Hellraiser_ comic series. Please leave a review. The more I get the faster I write.


	7. Chapter 7: the End

**Ch 7: The End**

* * *

Talon and Elliot looked over at Merkova. She was patiently waiting for their battle to begin.

"I have an idea." Shiv quietly muttered.

"What is it then?" Talon and Elliot had him against the wall.

"Well me and Elliot could charge her. That way she'll be distracted with us and no notice you coming after her Talon."

"Good idea you two run at her with all you got and I'll fly in and blast her."

Elliot and Shiv ran toward her. Merkova hit both with the tip of the sword. Elliot fell to the ground but Shiv stumbled back on his feet. As blood dripped from his shoulder he heard a distant sound. It was almost like clockwork. Lodovico look at him in horror.

"What did you do?"

Shiv stood there confused. Did he do that?

"Leviathan is responding to your blood!" Elliot shouted. "The more you…" Merkova Stood behind Elliot, her sword deep in his throat. He fell to the ground motionless. Lodovico laughed in delight. "Two down two to go."

Talon came from behind and knocked Merkova to the ground.

"Talon wait I have a new plan!" Shiv watched as Talon stood over Merkova. "Instead of attacking her, attack Lodovico. If we take him out there's a chance she'll fall too."

She flew towards Lodovico. As she reached for him, a large chain sprung from the ground beside him. It snaked around her and restrained her. After a few moments of struggling, she fell to the ground limp.

"Talon!" Shiv ran over to her. She was still breathing but she was out cold.

"The only one left is you little puzzle guardian."

He dodged another attack from Merkova. She was unstoppable and quick. Shiv on the other hand, was weak and growing weaker with every miss. Out the corner of his eye, Shiv saw Elliot sitting up.

"Elliot what am I supposed to do?" He looked over at him narrowly escaping another attack from Merkova.

"A guardian's blood is the answer to all."

Angelique stood behind Shiv, helping Elliot move talon and Hotstreak out of the way of the battle.

"What do you mean Angelique?"

"Elliot didn't tell you? The puzzle answers to your blood. It's your way out. You've already called it once; a second time will surely set you free."

Shiv Looked at Merkova. She was now making her way towards Elliot. She was going to finish him off. As she raised her sword in the air, Shiv ran towards them. In a vibrant flash of red, he fell to the ground, a velvet puddle beneath him.

"You lose Lodovico. I may die here but at least everyone goes free."

A sudden flash of blue light filled the corridor. A flurry of gears began to turn until finally it was silent. It was the last thing Shiv saw as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"Open your eyes boy."

Shiv woke in a dark hallway. Elliot stood above him but this time he looked different. His skin was pale and dozens of pins decorated his face.

"Where are we? Did I die and end up back in hell?"

"Thankfully no. After the puzzle released you and your friends, you body left with them. If you would've died your body would've stayed with me and I would be given the task of either burying you with dignity for saving hell or make you one of my cenobites. We are at a crossroads, limbo if you will."

"Sorry but I'm not really fond of either of those. If I die I want to be buried above ground."

Elliot laughed and sat beside him. "For a puzzle guardian you've exceeded your duty. Most simply spend their lives passing the puzzles off and retrieving them."

Shiv began to feel dizzy. His head throbbed and a pain shot through his body.

"Our conversation ends here Boy. It seems like you're being called back to your world."

Elliot began to fade in the darkness as the pain increased. When Shiv Opened his eyes, he was surrounded by white walls and ceiling. He was in a hospital somewhere. He tried to speak but could only say one thing.

"Ow."

A nurse in the room turned and looked over at him. "You're finally awake. You're in Gotham city hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded in confusion. "Vaguely but I'm not sure. I remember a bright blue light and that's about it."

The nurse frowned. "You stumbled out in the street in front of a truck. The driver said you were pretty banged up before he hit you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Tomorrow will be three weeks. For awhile I wasn't sure if you were going to make it."

"Was there anyone else with me?"

The nurse looked at him confused. "No there wasn't. Was someone with you before you were hurt?"

No one was with him? Did Elliot forget to mention something? Perhaps that's what he was trying to tell him. The nurse walked out of the room as Shiv tried to remember what had happened. The TV in the room was left on a local news station. As he watched his eyes widened. A news report from Dakota showed Hotstreak and Talon causing chaos in the city. Why did they leave him then?

As he closed his eyes, his memory flashed back to the night they escaped hell. "Stay away from me for a bit. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

They actually listened to him. As soon as they got back they left him but why? He was hurt, dying. It was hardly the time to take his words to heart.

"I see you're lost boy." Face stood at the end of the bed. Shiv sat up and stared at him blankly. "I think my more recent role of filling in for you has been quite fun." He smirked.

"Face what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why I'm helping you boy. While you've been here I've been standing in as you over in Dakota. I do say that Bloke you work for is quite the pain in the ass."

"Do Talon and Hotstreak know about this?"

"Of course they do. You've missed quite a lot in the past three weeks. They lost those wonderful abilities of theirs."

"How did that happen?"

"Science takes the credit but I think it was Lodovico."

"Are they okay? I mean I just saw them on the news tearing apart the city?"

"That footage is a few weeks old," he sighed. "Last night Hotstreak got a bit greedy and had a bit of an accident with those chemicals. Atkins is out looking for him now in the hopes of offering him a position."

"You mean he's….. "

"We are uncertain of that. But Talon will probably be on her way to see you. I told her where you were."

Face began to leave.

"Face wait I want to know why they left me. Why doesn't anyone seem to realize I'm a criminal? Usually they have me strapped down."

Face walked towards him and picked up a mirror on the bedside table.

"No one knows who you are. Your face was so damaged that they've been waiting for someone to report you missing or for you to wake up."

"But why did they leave me?"

"That's where it gets a bit complicated. When Channard captured you he apparently did more damage than visible. You went berserk when you came back here and tried to attack them."

"I did what?"

"Course I'm not sure I you were aware. According to the girl you didn't even look human. She said you looked like one of the cenobites."

"Elliot was right then." He sighed. "I was hoping he was wrong."

"He knew about this?"

"He warned me about it after we left Angelique."

Suddenly a doctor came into the room. In his hands was a large cardboard box. "I heard you were awake so I decided to see for myself. Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Sam." He looked over where Face had been. There was no one there.

"Well Sam, tell me about this." He pulled a large golden sword out of the box and placed it on the bed. "A pretty big prop to be running around with, is it what opened up your chest?"

It was the harrower's sword that Merkova used to stab him. "No it wasn't unless that happened when the truck hit me."

The doctor sat it back in the box. "Alright then how about this?" In his hands sat a sleek black box with various designs etched in red. It was his puzzle that Elliot told him about.

"It's a gift from a friend. Does it interest you sir?"

The doctor held it in his hands a bit longer. "It's quiet a marvel. What would you sell a box like this for?"

A devilish grin swept Shiv's face. "What's your pleasure doctor?"

* * *

**Author's message:**

So I had no TV or Internet today. It gave me time to do a lot of things such as write chapter 7 of my fanficition. Hope you guys enjoyed it please leave a review and if you haven't already like some of my other stories and stuff.


End file.
